Real world or the Oz world?
by animebeetle
Summary: blah blah kazuma turns into his character king kazma, blah blahblah please read really interesting! OwO (for me anyway.)


_Chapter 1_

**_AN: ALRIGHT this IS my FIRST summer WARS fanfic SO please MESSAGE me IF something SEEMS wrong. PLEASE enjoy. :o)_**

* * *

It was just another day at OZ, challenges, champion ships, and messaging people from all over the world, everyone that had an account was online. But for Kazuma Ikezawa, things were the same as always, it was getting boring. That is, until _that _day. Kazuma was fighting a new challenger with his character king kazma. The fight was a breeze through; it was just what the challenger said afterwards.

(Kazuma Pov.)

I made King Kazma throw a side kick to the challengers side face, sending him on the way to unconscious land. LOLs were being sent out, as well as 'U rule king!' and that. I ignored them as usual. I stretched my hands, popping things back into place, and then continued. Before the challenger got K.O. a message popped up on my screen. I thought why not as I read it. It said: "as expected of the great king kazma. It was an honour fighting with you. As a reward for beating me, I shall give you this. Everyone else in Oz will get the same gift in a couple of minutes, but since you are the king. You get it first." As if on que, a gift had been put in my messages. The second I looked away, he disappeared. It wasn't a logout, he just, disappeared. I didn't notice, because I wanted to know what I got from the strange challenger. I clicked my inbox and the new gift appeared with, Instructions?

ʘ Click the gift.

That's all it said on the outside, so I clicked the gift. Another screen popped up.

You have received an R.L.G.A plan. 

Do you wish to continue?

ʘ Yes ʘ No

I knitted my brows together. 'What's a R.L.G.A plan?' I moved the white mouse and click yes, 'one way to find out' I shrugged. The screen went blank for a second, and then my avatar popped up, along with all its information, Attack, Rank, Defence, etc. Then a notice popped up.

Do you still wish to continue?

ʘ Yes ʘ No

Again I clicked the yes button. Then an outline of a handprint came up and filled the whole page. Then another popup appeared.

Please place your right hand in the outlined areas and hold it there until further instructions.

What kind of thing is this? I put my tanned right hand on the screen, where the hand outlines were. A scanner went across the screen, then another popup appeared outside the screen print with king there, then Scanning that. As soon as it was done another popup appeared.

Hold hand on the screen until pain has passed. It will pass by quickly.

'What pai-AH?!' I let out a little shock-gasp as an electric charge went through my hand and through my body, but I still had my hand on the screen. Then it went away just as quickly as it appeared.

You may remove your hand.

I pulled it off and laid it down beside me. 'What the hell was that?!' I looked to the screen again.

Process complete. Thank you, we hope you enjoy out gift.

Just like that, it was gone. Ok, so… what was the gift? I rubbed my hand through my raven hair in confusion. I looked at my clock. 2:00 am, it read. I think I'm done for now. I logged out and shut my computer off and jumped in my bed, welcoming the darkness and closing my tired eyes shut, falling asleep almost instanatly. I drifted into my own relm of dreams, not noticing that I was getting a little taller...

* * *

I woke up to the sun's rays hitting my eyes. Groaning I got up looking at the clock, 6:43 am. Too early. As I moved around, I felt different. Taller in fact, warm and fluffy too. What? I looked at my hands, I quickly snapped out of snooze mode and started to panic. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I COVERED IN FUR?!" I practically yelled. I ran out my room and into the bathroom looking in the mirror. I saw that my ears had become rabbit ears with brown tips, White fur covering my body, Red colour eyes, blond hair covering my right eye, windbreaker goggles hanging around my neck, a open red winter coat that looked a bit shredded and worn also without the sleeves and open showing my chest with bandages wrapped around the waist, grey torn pants with the hem of the bottom ripped off, bandages covering my arms and acting as coverage for my Hine feet and legs and red gloves with 2 bolts sticking up from them. 'Why… the… hell AM I KING KAZMA?!' I shouted in the mirror. I pinched myself to see if this was a dream, sadly no. I felt something else fluffy behind me, 'oh god' I twisted my back to see a fluffy white bunny tail. 'You're kidding me. 'I'VE GOT A FRICKEN FLUFFY TAIL TOO?!' I sweat dropped. How am I going to explain this one to the family? Better yet, how am I going to go to school? Oh how I could already see the faces they would make, which made me chuckle. I looked at myself in the mirror again. King Kazma huh? I wonder if I've got the same power as him... then, I thought of what that message had said. 'Everyone will get it.' Master.

I bounded out of my room and to the training grounds where he always practices. I came to the training grounds and there he was. Except, as his ninja like avatar, Just like me. "Oh god." He turned around to see where that comment came from. He took one look at me and began cracking up. "Bwahahaha. Y-y-you t-too?" he just couldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny. This is a serious matter." I said with a straight face. "You're probably right. What are we going to tell the family?" we thought about it for a moment. Master said something after a moment, but totally off topic. "Hey, do you think, since now you're a rabbit and all, you could run like a rabbit. Because all rabbits are super fast ya know?" I sweat dropped. "That was totally off topic. Hey! How about we see if this is on the news? Huh?" Master's eyes lit up. "That's, actually a good idea." But I've already moved into the next room. I opened the door to find that the kids were there watching play school. They're eyes all stuck on the screen, they didn't care who came in. They just kept watching the T.V. I don't care what I look like now or who I look like, I grabbed the remote off the floor and changed it over to the news. A lot of 'HEY's!' And 'TURN IT BACK!' but as soon as their eyes landed on me, I swear they all shouted 'BUNNY!' and they all came surrounding me. I ignored them and went over to the T.V. just in time; they were just starting the topic of the Oz fiasco.

"Today we are going live to Japan, Tokyo with joy fendrila. Hi joy, what's the status over there." A woman with short brown hair and green eyes appeared on the screen.

"Good morning mike and we are here with Kenji Koiso. A janitor of the world Oz. Tell us kenji, do you know why this error occurred?" there stood a little squirrel with a white t-shirt with a nut on it. I remember him. He was the ultra-super smart math nerd, who helped us with the A.L. love machine meltdown. The kids were feeling my fur going on about how soft it was, and tugging on my ears –Which I didn't mind much like I usually do, maser also came in. "Well, last night at 11:56 pm everyone who had an account in Oz got a gift which we thought – was from the Oz creators, but it in fact was an unknown person sending the R.G.L.A plan. If you happen to have an Oz account, you would end up looking exactly like your avatar – as for the account, it would probably say that you are already logged in. that's all I know for now." I was surprised he knows that, on the other hand – he would be able to crack Oz's security code in his head now. "Thankyou Kenji and joy, next we have a guest who happens to be the one of the Oz creators." The man turned, facing to his right. "Now I've understand that this error effects on the people and your company, do you know what happened?"

"Well mike, we are trying our best to fix this error so we can get peoples bodies back – but it may take some time."

"How long exactly?"

"4-7 months, minimum. But everyone at Oz is working out about how to reverse this." I froze. '4-7 months…? Minimum… I'm going to look like this for 4-7 months, and maybe even more?!

"4-7 months you say, that is quite some time you know?"

"Yes I am aware of that, until that time, a message to all players." I leaned closer to the T.V. for the message.

"This is your game now. If you die – you and your avatar dies' as well. So be careful out there, also you have the same speed and strength as you did in Oz. That is all." With that she got up and left, and when the camera was still rolling. "Also, even though this error happened, school is not cancelled and all students will attend, but no uniform required. And the class rollcall names will be changed according to your avatars name, so I suggest you get used to being called you name for 4 or more months." I passed the remote to the oldest kid in the room, and he turned it back over to their kids T.V. "That's an awfully long time to be this avatar." I turned to Master. "But, on the other hand, I have a new young body again!" His eyes seemed to sparkle. I looked at him with a T_T face. "Oh, come now 'King Kazma'" he quoted. "You'll have to get use to these bodies, and everyone will have to start to call you king or kazma. But don't fell too bad; 7 months will fly by before you know it." I didn't even know that his avatar could smile. "Sure and how old will I be then? 15 or 16?" I said sarcastically, but he couldn't hear me. "I'm going to wake up the whole family to tell them this huge news!" with that he ran off somewhere in the house. Oh greeeeaaat, I could only imagine what my mother would say. UUUUGGGGHHHH!

* * *

Everyone was gathered in one of the dining rooms staring at master and me, trying to believe what their eyes were letting them see. "So, let me get this straight." My mother spoke up. "You two will be in this form for 4-7 months? And it can't be undone until then, because of an error that occurred?" My mother tried to understand the situation. I gave a nod in approvement. She gave a soft sigh. "I can live with this, but you cannot skip school because of it. Alright?" Part of me wanted to see all the shocked faces of the class knowing that the great king is in there school, the rest of me just wants to stay home or train with master. I nodded again. When that cleared, everyone came up to me and master surrounding us. Kana started feeling my fur, and some poked me seeing if I was actually real. "Stop it." I gave them all hard glares, they flinched knowing that I could do damage to them like the A.L. love machine. "Sorry, it's not every day you see this kind of stuff." Nana explained, "Well, from now on you will." After a while everyone left. "How about I ask Ryohei to drive you to school? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see her boyfriend again." Master got up and walked away again. Ive got a feeling that today is going to be a long one. I gave a long sigh and flopped back on the floor.

* * *

My stomach for sure was going to eat itself if i didn't get food into it yet. 'Okay, breakfast is coming up.' I stood myself up and walked to the kitchen. I opened one of the many food cabinets, what caught my eye was the carrots down in the corner. 'Pfft. I even have an appetite like a rabbit.' I reached down and took some out, nibbling on it I left the kitchen and headed for the gate where Ryohei was waiting. Of course she knows what's happening, she was there when we explained. Although she had an account when she played with the love machine, but she deleted her account since she doesn't use it at times - so she still has her human body. She waved, then she 'pffft.' "What's so funny?" I questioned. "You're one: Taller than me-" it was true I was now. "Two: you're eating a carrot, which is suited to you-" I rolled my eyes at that one. "And third: You look more like a high school student than a middle school student which will confuse the crap out of people." She finished, we got into the silver BMW Z8 she got for a Christmas present from all of us. I finished my last carrot and shut the door beside me. She handed me a black beenie, i looked at her with a 'whats this for?' look. "To hide you identity a little more." she smiled, I took the hat and placed it over my head, pushing my ears down behind me. "Cool, let's go." she said as We sped down the road until we came to the entrance to the town. This is going to be an exciting day... Not.

* * *

We had to stop for gas along the way. Lucky no one was there except the cash register person, which I guess is a player of Oz because he was a spotted brown dog with floppy ears and a brown dot covering his left eye. He didn't notice us, maybe because he was reading a magazine on Oz gossip which always had king in it or A.K.A me now in it. They say it's to keep the fan's in touch with their stars, I think it's just a waste of time. "I'm going to fill up and you're going to pay. Here's a hundred-"she gave me a note while putting the pump back in place. "And get some lunch for school." I got out of the car and went over to the little store with the cash in hand. I opened the doors and a little door noise went off indicating that a costumer has arrived. The man didn't bother to look, he just kept reading his magazine. I looked around to see if there was another people here.

There was a little kid and her mother near the milk section but that was it. I went over to the food section and got a beef pie with red wrapping and two carrots. I don't know - I'm just addicted to these carrots now. I made my way over to counter and put the stuff on the checkout, the counter man didn't put magazine down, his back as to me so I could see what he was reading clearly. All I could see that kazma was on it, the heading was 'FAN CONNECTIONS' I sweat dropped. I hope he isn't going to reconise me, now that I think about it he hasn't even glanced at me. "Excuse me? I'd like to pay for the gas and these things thanks." I could hear the man groan as put his magazine down – he really likes that mag that much? He swung his chair around facing me. One he looked at me, he blinked once, twice, then rubbed his eyes. I was still there. 'Pleasedontreconisemeepleasedontreconisemepleasedontreconiseme.' I was pannacing over and over in my head. Thankgod he shrugged it off and took the things. He looked over at me again, squinting, then gave out a small 'hmm'. He swipped the things and checked how much gas we took. I paid for them and tried to get my ass out of there. If theres one thing I dont want today that would be the press alover me. I reached the car and quickly got in. "Lets go." I nibbled on one of the carrots and put the pie in my bag. We drove off, another 3 minutes of driving I spotted the school.

I suddenly felt that i really didnt want to go to school. I slouched in my seat, Ryohei noticed this and grinned. "It'll be alright. Its just school."

School. Filled with fans and players of Oz. Oh yeah sure 'its just school' alright. Oh god help me that this works.

We pull up in the schools parking lot, i could already see the amount of players that have been virtulised none of them seem to be taking notice to me... yet...

* * *

**AN: ALRIGHT, thats IT for NOW. please R&r. TT_TT**


End file.
